Miss you Allen Walker
by MissyRainDrop
Summary: Allen's dead. This is how much his friends really loved him. yullen.
1. Chapter 1

**Again one shot! (really three shot, but still!)**

**ME NO OWN!**

* * *

_**KANDA**_

_You said you loved me._

_I should have know._

_The destroyer of time._

_More like the destroyer of hearts._

_Lenalee cried,_

_Lavi held her._

_for once Komui didn't try to kill him._

_I watched your casket that was open,_

_I kept on hoping you would get up and say it was all a big joke._

_but no such thing._

_This is life, the real world._

_So why did I allow my self to fall so hard?_

_i guess you just had a way of wiggling into people's hearts with out them knowing._

_I always though I hated you,_

_Wanted nothing to do with you._

_But never more have I wanted to see your annoying face with that_

_fake,_

_fake,_

_smile,_

_When you said you loved me before you left,_

_your smile was real._

_I'm sorry though._

_i didn't know._

_for I had know this would happened I wouldn't have said,_

_never._

_I told you, _

_you sickened me._

_That this was war,_

_not a place to fall in love._

_So why did I not follow my own words?_

_I do not know._

_I didn't cry for I knew the warrior me,_

_Told me the Earl's dead no need to cry._

_But the real me,_

_The part that really, truly loved you,_

_was dying of a broken heart._

_for if I could, do you know what I would say to you?_

_If you where still alive What I would say is,_

_"Allen Walker I'm glad to love you,_

_as my own._

_Welcome__ back home."_

_But alas I can't no matter how much I plead,_

_for all I can say now is,_

_"Goodbye Allen walker, I'm glad to have loved you."_


	2. Chapter 2

_**LENALEE**_

_Why did this happen?_

_I do not know._

_You where the smile that would light up your day._

_The warmth in our hearts._

_I cried you know._

_brother did not try to kill Lavi when he held me._

_I heard what you said to Kanda before you left._

_You should know he real does love you._

_I love you._

_you where like my little brother._

_So sweet and innocent._

_But I know you killed your self after the death of the earl to keep the Noah from coming out._

_I'll miss you._

_Never more have I felt a close connection like I did to you._

_When we heard the news,_

_Everyone cried._

_We miss you and,_

_What I real hoped was that it as a joke._

_that at any moment you would walk through the door and say,_

_"I'm home."_

_Because that's what this place is._

_This is your home,_

_and us your family._

_We know you left us here,_

_but you live forever in our hearts._

_If you where Alive you know what I would say?_

_I would say,_

_''welcome Allen, your family missed you."_

_If only I could,_

_I would hold you tight,_

_Until__ the time is right._

_But right now all I can say is,_

_"Goodbye Allen walker, Your family will miss you."_


	3. Chapter 3

**_LAVI_**

_I'm not suppose to get attached,_

_So why did I?_

_Lenalee cried,_

_She really misses you._

_Her brother didn't try to kill me though._

_He to cried._

_We all cried._

_Yes I did to._

_I wasn't suppose to though,_

_I'm a bookman._

_but for the moment I wasn't a bookman or who ever anyone wanted me to be,_

_no,_

_I was Lavi,_

_Your best friend._

_At first I thought,_

_This is a lie. He'll come back any moment now._

_But then the day of the funeral came,_

_and I let go of any hope._

_You looked so peaceful,_

_just like the many times you,_

_friend, Allen Walker,_

_took a nap._

_Kanda didn't mean what he said._

_he does love you. _

_He told me so._

_i hope your OK now._

_your my friend Allen._

_I cried for you._

_Every one here is your friend._

_Hell even Link looked a little sad._

_You really have a way with people Allen._

_You made my cold heart that knew no love,_

_Into a warmth of love and happiness. _

_I loved you as a Best friend,_

_Like a little brother._

_If you where still alive,_

_do you know what I would say?_

_I would say,_

_" So my best friend came back home?"  
_

_then i would hug you, then we would go around prankng people,_

_though__ in the end you would apologize for it._

_ We miss you Allen._

_ Though I know all I can say now is,_

_"See you around buddy, I'll miss you."_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Here lies,_  
**

**_Allen Walker,_**

**_Destroyer of time,_**

**_Noah,_**

**_Exorcist_****_._**

**_but most Important,_**

**_Best Friend,_**

**_Family,_**

**_and Loved one._**

**_My he live on in peace with his father,_**

**_Mana Walker._**

**_May_****_ he live on in our heart,_**

**_and for ever rest for eternity,_**

**_Amen._**


End file.
